A few good stories
by Nerd with a keyboard
Summary: Every odd chapter is Duncan/Courtney and all even is Trent/Gwen. Please read and review. Flame if you like, but I am human. T to be safe.
1. Proposal

Chapter one

Chapter one. D/C A Proposal

It all started with a kiss. A simple kiss. Okay, a not so simple kiss… Okay, an absolutely perfect kiss that I never would have expected from such a delinquent. I mean look at him, with his stupid green Mohawk, and multiple piercings, and a body to die for, Wait! What am I thinking? I can't love that thing. I just can't! "Princess?" His voice snapped me back to reality. "Yeah?" "You seemed out of it, I wanted to make sure my Princess was still alive." I laughed at his words, almost falling of the roof of the mess hall. He had somehow gotten me up here, to look at the stars with him, like Gwen and Trent did. He thought it was romantic, and lured me up here. Now we were sitting on the edge, too nervous to face each other. The memory of it was keeping us apart, even though it was fresh. _He crept up to the cabin window. I was lying in bed, unable to sleep, my mind jumbled and confused. He whispered, "Princess?" I glanced up, torn from my thoughts. "Duncan?" "Heya Princess, come outside. You've got to see this. I argued for a while, but he gave me his 'Duncan' look, and I melted. We made it to the edge of the rooftop, he had to give me a boost up. I could tell he liked the view from where he was, so I threatened him by lifting a foot and bringing it down dangerously close to his face. "If only my legs were longer." I joked. Duncan laughed and gave me one final shove, and I was up there. He quickly climbed up and showed me the stars. "Wow, they're so beautiful." "Like someone I know." He replied, serious as he ever gets. "Mwah?" I joked, placing a hand on my chest, pretending to be surprised. He laughed again, and I lost control. His laugh was so beautiful. "So, Princess, I wanted to Mph!" He was interrupted by me, giving him a long passionate kiss. After what seemed too short, we broke apart. "Um, P-princess?" He stuttered. It was too cute. I barely resisted the urge to kiss him again. _Now we're sitting here, only two-and-a-half minutes later, in silence. "I hate awkward silences, don't you?" I finally managed to speak. He mumbled something unintelligible that I took to be "Yeah." "You were gonna ask me something…" I paused, hoping he would finish his sentence. "Oh. Yeah. That." I could tell he was nervous and stalling for time. It wasn't like Duncan to fumble and be nervous, so this was big, REALLY BIG. "I was gonna ask you, um… Would you…. Be willing to…. Marrymeassoonasyouwereoldenough?" "Duncan?" "Yeah?" "Are you joking?" "Would I joke about this?" "I guess not." I leaned back on my hands, pondering his request. "Sure." He looked surprised, then changed his expression quickly. "That's cool. I mean… ABSOLETLY PERFECT! WOO! I never thought you would accept! YES!! He was screaming now. "Duncan, calm down. You'll wake everyone up." "I don't care! Hey everyone! I'm getting MARRIED! That's right! Duncan's IS GETTING MARRIED! YES!" A light flicked on. Trent walked out in his underwear. "Hey man, that's great, but sleep is better right now." Duncan grabbed a water balloon out of the bucket sitting next to him. He threw it, perfect aim, it smacked Trent in the head, soaking him. By that time, Gwen was outside. "Hey! Don't make me come up there!" She started towards us. "Come on! This side is close to the lake!" He grabbed my hand and started running. "Wait!" I yelled as he jumped, dragging me behind him! "AAAAAHH!" I was screaming.


	2. Cheezle

Author's note: This chappie goes out to Crystal Persian and Bubbles968 for reviewing

**Author's note: This chappie goes out to Crystal Persian and Bubbles968 for reviewing. I know, more laughter. So sue me. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I barely own this text.**

Chapter 2: T/G Cheezle

"Hey Trent. You want some Cheetos?" "Where'd you get Cheetos?" "Snagged 'em from the snagger." "You stole Duncan's Cheetos? He'll be pissed." "I know, but they're your favorite, so it was worth it." She's so sweet. And she actually listens to me. That's a plus. I grab a Cheeto, eat it, then grab two more. "Look Gwen, this is you, and this is me." I say, gesturing to the Cheetos. She laughs. I love it. It's the type of things people write songs about. To hear more, I eat her Cheeto. "Hey! You ate me! How could you?" She faked anger. "Yeah, I did." She laughed again. I laughed along. Her coal eyes lit up. She leaned towards me, scaring me. She gave me a light kiss. I could tell I was cherry red. She suddenly whispered, "Next time, don't forget to use a napkin." I self-consciously wiped my face. I glanced at my hand. Cheezle. Oh crap.

**Author's note: Sorry so short. Writing chappie three about Duncan and Courtney. Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I update as much as possible.**


	3. Dylan

A/N: I know what you're thinking, BAD COURTNEY

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, BAD COURTNEY! Just read and find out.**

Chapter three: Dylan.

Why? Why, am I stuck talking to this retarded girl? The one who claims she can speak American and English. She's trying to give me dating advice about 'Dylan' as she said it. I am so bored. "Anyway, I have some clothes you can borrow, if you want to impress Dylan." "Thanks, but I don't want to impress the delinquent." "Of course you don't…" She rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I'm sure he'll try to impress you, I know it." There's a first time for everything. "Princess. Come over here." "What do you want?" "Keeping up appearances I see." "Just spit it out." "Well… actually, I just wanted to hear your voice." How sweet. He's the best. _**No, he's not. You should know better. **_I do, it's just… _**Just what Courtney? JUST WHAT?! **_I don't know. Okay? "I JUST DON'T KNOW!!" "Don't know what?" "Ooops." "Something I should know?" "Just an inner argument." "You're so weird." He came within an inch of my face. "I like that." I pretended to bite him. "Be careful, this weirdo bites." "Meow." Oh my god, he's too hot.


	4. His eyes

Author's note: I'm running out of ideas

**Author's note: I'm running out of ideas. Bubbles968, if you have any, PM me. Pretty please. I'll give you an Oreo that shoots lasers. It's delcious and deadly. **

Chappie 4. His eyes

We're sitting under the dock again. Trent is asking random, pointless questions. He's trying to find out more about me. I told myself I wouldn't let him read me like a book. He probably already could. I could see it in his eyes. "So, Gwen, got anyone special back home? Any _friends_ I should be jealous of?" "Well, actually… No." He looked relived. His eyes seemed to say 'Oh thank god.' "How about you, any special friends I should know about, before I do this!" I leaned quickly in and gave hum a kiss, before he could object. I thought he would shove me away or something. But I was staring directly into his eyes, and they said, '_What took you so long.'_

**Again so short! I have another story idea. Chappie four called, Oreo.**

**Duncan: Am I getting married in that one?**

**Me: I told you, NO! you keep bringing that up! Don't make me delete you!**

**Duncan: Oh, I am so scared.**

**Me. pulls out magical Oreo I always talk about. **

**Duncan: An Oreo?!**

**Me: It shoots lasers!**

**Duncan: Right.**

**Phew! Phew!**

**Duncan:AAAAAAHH!!**


	5. An Oreo

Author's note: This is the last idea I have

**Author's note: This is the last idea I have. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! IF I EVER FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE, SO HELP ME! I'll use the bazooka I won. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, or added me to whatever list. Thanks! You guys keep me going! Anyway, I got 330 visitors from U.S.A., 20 from Canada, 4 from Germany, 1 from Norway, 1 from the Virgin Islands and 1 from Brunei. (God onlys knows where that's located… I'll look it up.) (It's in Asia!) Woo! I'm gonna start my new story tomorrow. Or tonight… Depends on who wants it. I will put the first sentence at the end. It's a TDI fanfic. Anywho, I gots a poll. Please vote. DO IT NOW! Wait, I mean after you read the story…..**

**D/C An Oreo**

**I finally showed Courtney my stash of junk food. "Pick what you want, I've got gummy bears, I swear I had some Cheetos somewhere." "Do you have Oreos? I love Oreos." I nodded my head and pulled out the bag of double-stuffed. "For you, my princess." I said as serious as ever. She grabbed the bag and shoving Oreos into her mouth. "Hey Princess! Don't you watch the commercials? You eat it like this." I slid down next to her on the floor, grabbed an Oreo, spilt it open, licked it, then closed it. "Let me see that." She grabbed my Oreo, and opened it again, licked it, then reclosed it. "Uh, Princess?" "Yeah?" "You licked my Oreo." "Oh. Sorry." She handed it back, and I ate it, wondering why she didn't complain.**

**A/N: Agh! So short! I hate that! Anywho, I love working with Duncan. He's so flexible. He can be sweet, mysterious, romantic, evil, anything! He's like Geoff, Trent, Sometimes Harold, and himself. In the same Chappie! Also, sadly, today is the last day of summer. Cridezle. I'm starting my new story, right. About. NOW!**


	6. Blushing Moments

Author's note time

**Author's note time! I have other stories now, so, anyways, I made some up, and some are from the show. Also, Le Carl is here, but he's mad right now at Gwen and Trent, so, he's gonna be silent. As usual. I will still stroke him. Strokes Le Carl See? I am listening to Dane Cook, he's HIGH-LARIOUS! WOO!**

Chapter 6: T/G Blushing Moments

Moment # 1

"So, Gwen, I was uh, wondering, if, uh, you, uh, wanted, to, uh…." "Spit it out already." "Uh, okay. I was wondering if you wanted to uh, go out with the, uh, me, sometime?" "Oh. Uh. That took me off guard, but, sure, why not?" He blushed. I blushed too.

Moment #2

"Favorite colour?" "Midnight blue." "Oh, mysterious, I like it." She blushed. I'm pretty sure I did too.

**That's all I got. Sorry. I am extremely sorry. I really need to write more of other stories. So, anyway, strokes Le Carl I will write more. So, bye. Uh. How do you turn this off? Trent walks in. **

**Me: Oh, giggles Hi Trent.**

**Trent: Hello, Dani.**

**Me: giggles You know my name…..**

**Trent: You never turned that thing. **

**Me: Oh, shit.**


	7. Just an authorsnote!

Just an update everyoneee. I know, I know. I've been gone for soo long, too long, in fact.

It's a really long long long story and it's mostly, well, erm, I'm lazy. I'M SORRYYY!!

Well, as part of my New Year's resolution I plan on making, I plan to get a little, okay a lot, more dedicated to my writing and updating and staying on top of everything,

Also, I may change up the shows I'm writing for a little, possibly a little less TDI and TDA, and a little more Deathnote and other random animes/mystery shows. I know, I know, I'm sorry.

Buttt, I promise to at least update all of my TDI stories, which you may have to reread, considering it's been a long long time since i've updated. And, if I review your story, I will attempt at being a little more sophisticated, and not just 'UPDATE NOW! I MUST HAVE MORE! -foams from the mouth-'


End file.
